heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pierce (SWTOR)
Pierce was a human male who served as a black ops in the resurgent Sith Empire during the Cold War. Whilst stationed on Taris as a lieutenant, he met the Sith Lord who would one day become the Emperor's Wrath and was eventually assigned to serve under the Sith's command. By 3635 BBY, Pierce had been promoted to Major but was stationed in the Outreach Bureau of Imperial Intelligence. He was later recruited to join the Alliance against the Eternal Empire. Involvement Star Wars: The Old Republic Originally from the planet Ziost, Pierce was a teenager when he joined the Imperial Military as a black ops soldier in the Great Galactic War. He served under General Greist during the Cleansing of Nopsin; the general promoted Phenter to Captain instead of him, but Pierce felt that it was the right decision and remained a mere Lieutenant. Eventually he formed his own team that consisted of himself, Lieutenant Tanido, Captain Lorant, and Sergeant Arlos. The team had participated in the assassination of Moff Terrick, the Massacre on Haruun Kal, and Operation Force Crush. Things were doing well until the Treaty of Coruscant, which led to the breakup of Pierce's squad. Pierce was assigned to the command of Moff Hurdenn on Taris as a lieutenant during the Cold War. The Imperial contingent on the planet was assigned, essentially, to disruption of the Republic effort to rebuild the planet following the Destruction of Taris. Taris itself was not especially useful to the Sith Empire, but they would not allow the Republic to reclaim and rebuild the world. Pierce was unhappy under Hurdenn's command, believing his talents wasted by a commander too mired in procedures and who was only interested in completing their mission–as opposed to Pierce's desire to do the job well. Eventually, Pierce crossed paths with Darth Baras' apprentice and quickly found a capable ally. With Hurdenn's blessing, the two teamed up to bring down the Republic's War Trust generals, though Pierce lost his entire current squad in the process. After this mission was completed, Pierce was released from Hurdenn's command to join up as one of the Warrior's trusted companions. Pierce later admitted to the Sith that he blackmailed his way off Taris by threatening to reveal Hurdenn's affair with a Rodian mistress. Pierce stayed loyal to the Warrior even after Baras betrayed his own apprentice after the outset of the Galactic War. Luckily, the Sith managed to survive with the intervention of the Emperor's Hand, who granted the Warrior the title of the Emperor's Wrath. The Hand gave the Sith and the crew various assignments meant to undermine Baras and stop him stop Baras from claiming the title of Voice of the Emperor. One of the missions involved reallocating the Armageddon Battalion from Hoth to assist Darth Vowrawn on Corellia. Pierce offered his opinion on General Greist, whom he once served with briefly, describing him "as tough as they come and stubborn." At one point General Arkos Rakton contacted Pierce and requested his team to bring down the Republic's Bastion on Corellia. With the Wrath's permission, Pierce reassembled his black ops team, consisting of Lieutenant Tanido, Captain Lorant, and Sergeant Arlos to penetrate the head of Republic military operations on Corellia. The operation was successful, and not only was the Bastion captured, but the black ops had finally made its place in history. Ultimately, Pierce chose to remain under the Wrath's command to help train his future apprentices and soldiers. Knights of the Fallen Empire After the Wrath disappeared and was believed killed by the Eternal Empire of Zakuul, which then proceeded to conquer most of the known galaxy, Pierce was promoted to Major for his efforts under the Wrath's command. But instead of continue in combat duties, he was assigned to Dromund Kaas as sort of a role model for new soldiers in the ongoing struggle with the Republic. Chafing at these duties, Pierce accepted a commission from a secret "Alliance" formed by both Republic and Imperial forces to bring down the Eternal Empire. "Romance" A female Sith Warrior can have a one-night stand with Pierce if she keeps flirting with him. Allies *Emperor's Wrath *Vette *Broonmark *Jaesa Willsaam *2V-R8 *The Outlander *Tanido *Treek (Determinant) *HK-51 (Determinant) *Arlos *Lorant Enemies *Darth Baras *Malavai Quinn *Hurdenn *Arcann *Vaylin Trivia *Pierce is the fifth companion for the Sith Warrior. *Pierce can have a on-night stand with a female Wrath. *In ''Knights of the Fallen Empire", he can only be recruited by an Imperial Outlander. Appearances *Star Wars: The Old Republic **Rise of the Hutt Cartel **Galactic Starfighter **Galactic Strongholds **Shadow of Revan **Knights of the Fallen Empire Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars The Old Republic Category:Alive Category:Wrath Companions Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Bioware Characters Category:Knights of the Fallen Empire Category:SWTOR Companions Category:Alliance Member Category:The Outlander's Companions